30 Hours
by Cream Pudding
Summary: Though the fires may burn everything to cinders, Cloud makes his escape onboard a naval vessel, where he finds a pleasant surprise. CLACK/ZAKKURA - Modern AU - Smut


**Story Notes:** This story contains explicit sexual content. It's set in Australia, December 2019. It features natural disasters, strip poker, fluff, and smut.

**30 Hours**

Summary:  
_Though the fires may burn everything to cinders, Cloud makes his escape onboard a naval vessel, where he finds a pleasant surprise._

* * *

The fires raged for days. Weeks. _Months_. The officials all said it was fine. That there was nothing to worry about. No emergency. This was normal.

The fires were too far away to be a bother, but that didn't stop Cloud's mother from meticulously planning and packing everything, _just in case_. She took Cloud's younger brother away to visit their cousins, leaving Cloud and his father at home to mind the two dogs _just in case_ something were to happen. The news grew frightful over the weekend. Cloud overheard the conversation his father had with his mother.

"We'll be fine. Don't take the road in if it gets too dangerous. Just stay another day or two. The forecast says a cool change is coming," Cloud's father reassured his wife over the phone, though the way he tapped his foot said to the contrary.

Cloud would have been lying if he said he wasn't concerned. He talked with his father about leaving as the news forecast terrible wind and heat conditions.

"It should be fine," was all his father said, a nervous eye cast to the hazy sky and the blistering red sunset.

Yet the very next morning a buzzing awoke Cloud. The dogs were barking, his dad was shouting. Bleary-eyed he checked his phone and saw the emergency warning alert.

_It is too late to leave._

This was _not_ normal.

What should have been bright morning light and a crisp sea breeze was replaced by dark grey ominous clouds of smoke and ash and soot billowing over from inland, completely blocking out the sun. Rancid, sour air stung the nostrils and left a thick taste of ash on the tongue. Terror and adrenalin spurred Cloud on as his father shouted instructions at him to get dressed and gather their paperwork which had been put into an easy-to-reach folder. Cloud did that, grabbed one of their two dogs and hurried to the front door. On opening it, the heat and smoke blasted him and burned his eyes. Each breath was like inhaling an ashtray. The too-close-for-comfort fire roared over the hill, embers scurrying along the gusting wind and licks of crimson red reaching for the sky.

"Dad," Cloud choked, looking behind himself.

"We'll be okay," his dad said, voice thin and jaw jutting with tension. He wrapped a wet cloth around Cloud's face, and his own, picked up their other dog and they left, for possibly the last time.

The blue and red lights of the firetrucks flashed and bounced around the thick acrid air, disorienting and confusing Cloud as to where he was and where he was going. He simply followed his father and tried to comfort Caesar as best he could with a firm hug and hushed hurried words as the pooch trembled and whimpered in his arms.

Holding on to his family pet provided some comfort as his lungs burned, his breath wheezed, and the sting in his eyes, coupled with the intense red glow all around, reduced visibility to almost zero.

The brave servicewomen and men, armed with hoses and protecting the village from the thundering firefront, ushered people as best they could, shouting directions: "The ocean! Head to the ocean for the evacuation zone!"

"We'll be okay. We'll be okay," Cloud's father shouted to be heard over the roar of the commotion all around, and continued to lead the way down roads Cloud had grown up running along his entire life, but now failed to recognise.

From out of the eerie half-light emerged figures; his neighbours, carrying everything they held dear in their hands and strapped to their backs. Fire engines whirred, shouts carried along the wind, and huffing strained breaths sounded all around. More and more people emerged and as a group they made it to the sandy beach, which shone brightly from flood-lights set up by the Navy personnel, who stood on the shore, yelling and ushering everyone into large rubber boats.

Cloud and his father were on one within minutes, clutching their dogs, thin Mylar blankets thrown around them to protect against the ocean's unbearable cold gusts. The black sky glowed a frightening red with pockets of flashing blue where the firefighters stood their ground.

There were sobs all around, drawing Cloud's attention to the children and women and men who had all fled alongside him. He hugged Caesar tighter, soothing the whimpering creature. His father leaned against him, his arm draped over Cloud's shoulder.

At least they were safe.

* * *

Once on the large naval vessel, everyone was directed into the cargo hold, which had been set up with stretchers for beds. Families with their pets sat huddled together. Cloud and his father were shown to a place where they could sit and rest and someone in a uniform took down their names and contact information.

The next hour felt hectic. More and more people filed in, the terror twisting their faces and draining their skin of colour. Cloud's phone buzzed with those that knew him checking in. At least he could tell them he was all right.

Cloud felt better than when he'd first gotten onboard. His father had managed to reach their family, reassuring them that they, and the dogs, were all safe. And then the announcement came that everyone would stay on board for the next 30 hours until they could reach port while picking up more refugees and making supply pick-ups and drops to other affected towns along the coast.

"I guess we'll call this place home for the next day and a bit." His father gave Cloud an encouraging smile. "Let's try and get some rest."

Food was provided for everyone. It wasn't fine dining, but it curbed the nauseating hunger pangs. Even the pets were provided with food and fresh water. And despite the tragedy, and everyone fearing for their homes and those fighting the inferno, a relatively good cheer thrummed through the cargo hold.

Cloud took Penny, their schnauzer, to the upper deck, to stretch both his and her legs, since she was flighty and anxious-looking. Cloud wasn't sure how it happened, but Penny escaped his arms as he wandered along the grey corridors. He tore after her, rounding a corner and smacked into a proverbial glass wall when he saw the man who caught Penny by the collar.

"She yours?" came the jovial inquiry and bright toothy grin.

"Yes," Cloud huffed, shaking himself out of the stupor and slowly walked over to the familiar man, dressed in the blue-uniformed camouflage apparel that every member of the crew wore. The man picked up the dog gently, rose to his rather tall stature which left Cloud blinking dumbly, and handed her over. Cloud secured his pet in his arms, stroking her to help her stay calm, but mostly help himself. "Thanks," he said stiffly.

They stood around, awkwardly. Cloud's heart raced uncomfortably. He needed to leave. "I'll, ah… thanks again." He made to turn, relief in sight just around the corner if he could get there quick enough.

"Hey, Cloud, you don't… recognise me?" the man asked, with heaviness in his voice.

Cloud froze. Elation and petrification intermingling and became indistinguishable from one another. He turned back ever so slowly. He didn't know what to say. He thought he'd throw up if he opened his mouth—it certainly hadn't been the first time _that_ had happened, he thought with a miniscule wince.

The man rubbed at his neck, his lip quirked in a worried half-smile. "It's me, Zack. Zack Fair? Remember me?"

Cloud swallowed the inexplicably hard lump in his throat. It felt like his whole body vibrated. Of course he remembered Zack Fair; people-person extraordinaire, handsome, talented, kind Zack Fair; school captain 6 years running Zack Fair. The question was… _why_ had Cloud's name left that man's lips? "You were… in the year above me… right?" He felt so dumb feigning ignorance.

"Yep." The smile on Zack's face grew.

"Hi," Cloud said almost in a whisper.

"Hey," Zack responded with smooth cadence and a quirk of his brows.

Cloud took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax as his tight grip on Penny caused her to squirm in his arms. He focused his stare down at the bundle of grey and white he held. Not looking at Zack's lovely dark-blue eyes, his chiseled jaw, naturally sun-kissed skin, and the way he wore his long hair in a top knot with shaved sides would hopefully help him to communicate with the other man.

Of all the things he could have said, like 'how have you been?', 'thanks again for catching my dog,' 'would you like to catch up over a drink?' he for some idiotic reason went with the burning question of, "Why do you remember me?"

Zack huffed out a little laugh. "How can I _not _remember Cloud Strife, the only guy ever brave enough to stand up to McMarn and not get a black eye for it." The smile on his face grew exponentially greater, "_And_ you ran that lunch-time poker tournament and _somehow _convinced the teachers it was educational. You're _legendary,_ mate!" He slapped Cloud on the shoulder.

The touch almost unravelled Cloud. He let out a small, nervous laugh, hugging Penny a little tighter. "What are you doing here?" The demented questions kept spewing out of his mouth. He couldn't stop.

"Hnn? I thought the uniform gave it away," Zack gestured to himself and then the insignia on his breast.

Cloud winced. He knew it had been dumb to ask.

"I'm a Leading Seaman—yeah, yeah, we all heard the joke," Zack interjected and grinned.

Cloud hadn't thought anything of it but now barked with a laugh… maybe a little too loudly. Was he turning red? He thought he could feel his cheeks tingling. "How long have you been doing this for?"

"A couple of years. What about you? I'm really sorry about what happened. Are you okay? Your family?"

He took a deep breath. It was dumb to be so nervous. There was no need. At least the change of question sobered him. "Yeah. It's just me 'n' my dad here. Mum and my brother luckily were away on holiday."

"Roxas, right?"

"Yeah. You know him?" Cloud looked up with surprise.

"Nah. I just paid attention to you, that's all." Zack's smile softened. "Is your dog okay?" he gingerly reached out and scratched the schnauzer's head.

Cloud lost all executive brain functions for a moment as the flutters inside him erupted. Zack Fair, _the_ Zack Fair had _paid attention_ to no-name-loser-who-could-never-get-in-with-the-cool-kids Cloud Strife? Had somehow _remembered_ his name and _recognised _him? The day got ever stranger.

He felt so embarrassed and foolish over his bodily reactions and his inability to say more than a few words at a time. He was convinced he was giving Zack the worst impression of himself possible. What had been the question? He cleared his throat, coming back to present day and Zack Fair's bright, and completely disarming smile, which stirred even more flutters in Cloud's gut, just like the man had done years ago whenever Cloud had seen him from afar. "Yeah, fine. She's fine. I was just taking her for a walk. How about your family? Are they okay? I should probably get back and see dad," he said, with an internal kick for making it seem like he wanted to get away from Zack. It was true. He did want to escape, but simply because he wasn't coping well right now with the shock of everything that happened today _and_ finding an old crush in a place like this.

"Lemme walk you back down to the cargo bay?"

Cloud was actually relieved to hear that. With a deep breath, he nodded and even managed to dig up a smile for the other man. They turned and ambled down the hall. The movement loosened the knot in Cloud's stomach and let him breathe easier.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked with concern.

"Yeah. Today's just a bit much." At least he had that as a valid enough excuse.

"Yeah, I get that."

"So… your family?" Cloud ventured to fill the space between them with words to help detract from the surrealism of this situation.

"Oh yeah. Well, my folks no longer live there. I moved out and joined the navy basically as soon as I left school, which kind of freed up my folks to leave the village and become grey nomads… not that they were all that _old_ mind you, mum just always wanted to travel and said I was the thing keeping her rooted in place."

"How are they doing travelling with all of this going on?"

"They're staying with family until the worst of the summer fires pass."

"Could be a long time."

"Yeah. Mum's really determined to spend all her money in regional places to help the shopkeepers get back on their feet. If there were shops in the ocean I'd do the same," Zack huffed with a laugh.

"Runs in the family."

"What does?" Zack gave Cloud a quizzical look.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Cloud stared before his brain registered that he'd talked aloud. "Ah… you were always doing charity drives and stuff. Giving to the community. That sorta stuff."

Zack chuckled. "Yeah. Mum raised me and my sister that way. She's a big believer in community. And quite frankly, she's also a bit scary in her social activism. Drove me to run away to the sea," he grinned.

Cloud, filling up rather rapidly with warm flutters, smiled back.

Their conversation continued and Cloud found himself laughing and far less self-conscious by the time they reached the cargo hold. It was a little strange to be talking so casually with the man. Yes, Zack had always been friendly and attractive and good at absolutely everything he ever did. Yes, he had been easily approachable and Cloud had shared a handful of conversations with him over the years, but they had never really been acquaintances, let alone friends, yet here they were… _laughing_ together. Cloud didn't hate it… quite the opposite, really.

"Funny that we'd meet like this," Zack commented as they stood around the hold, after having returned Penny to sleep under the stretcher Cloud's father lounged on.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about you. I'm glad you're okay."

Cloud's hands turned clammy, "Oh… why would you… think of me?" He felt like he was in high school again, flustered to be anywhere near the magnificent Zack Fair.

"Well, y'know. The warnings have been all over the news lately and we were put on stand-by that we'd be deployed to help around the coast if the worst case happened and then we got the callout and… well, I wasn't sure if you still lived there but…" Zack shrugged. "I'm glad you're okay. I've got to get back to work now, but I'd like to see you before we drop you off."

Cloud nodded dumbly and watched the man wave and jog off through the large doors that led to the rest of the ship.

He pressed his hand to his cheeks. He was burning up and felt mortified over that fact.

* * *

Getting sleep proved hard. There was the noise, the light, and the motion of the ship, which by far and large was the worst issue. Cloud headed up, out of the hull, where the motion was less perceptible, though he still noticed it and clutched the cold metal railing to steady himself and take his mind off the roiling sickness in his stomach.

Land sprawled before him in the distance. Plumes comprised of burned plants, animals, and structures spewed up into the sky, turning the fading daylight red. Cloud could hardly believe it had been early morning when he'd fled. He wondered if his house still stood. He'd caught news that people had died. It was an abysmal feeling.

"Hey."

Cloud looked around to see who it was. "Hi, Zack," he gave a slight wave and turned back to look out at the sea, gripping the railing even harder and willing the flutters in his gut to not come up as vomit. He couldn't afford to have a repeat of the past. He just _couldn't_. He'd throw himself into the ocean if that happened. He promised himself that.

"I was looking for you below deck but couldn't find you. And then I remembered you get motion sickness, so came up here to look for you to give you this," Zack leaned with his back against the railing and held out something to Cloud.

There was so much there to unpack, but first, Cloud looked at the small green object, warily taking the soft item. "What is it?"

Zack pointed at his ear. "Plug."

"For what?"

"To help with the motion sickness."

Cloud stared, perplexed.

Zack laughed. "Just pop it in. It should help."

Cloud did as he was asked, skeptical. "Only one?"

"It helps even out the pressure in your inner ear. Have you had dinner yet? You missed it down below deck."

Cloud shook his head. "Not feeling like eating."

"Oh… is it 'cause you're feeling sick or… well… _that?"_ Zack turned to face the sea and gestured at the shore with his head.

"Both, I think."

They stood quietly while the wind whipped around their hair and tugged at their clothes. The scent of smoke mingled with sea salt. A rather somber gloom nestled in Cloud's heart thinking of what was happening, not just to him, but his entire country.

"It's terrible," Zack muttered.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming to save us though," Cloud flicked Zack a sorrowful smile.

"One of the best parts of my job." Zack returned a gentle expression. "I hope the plug helps you feel better."

"Thanks." Warmth filled Cloud. "Why do you remember I get motion sickness?" he asked, still miffed that Zack knew _anything_ about him at all. He breathed out the stirring in his gut, not sure if it was from the sea or from Zack.

"Oh, remember that time our years joined together to go on an excursion? We were on the bus and you weren't doing so well."

"No," he feigned ignorance, yet felt the brunt force of mortification flushing through him. He cursed his existence. He prayed that Zack wouldn't recall—

"You puked all over my shoes," Zack laughed heartily.

Cloud sank his head down and hunched his shoulders up. He peered over the railing, wondering how much it would hurt to hurl himself over the edge.

Zack slapped Cloud's back. "At least you've got the whole wide ocean to be sick in if it happens again," he chuckled, and then in a serious and soft tone, while rubbing Cloud's back, added, "But I hope the plug works for you. I know it did for me, back when I was still getting my sea legs."

The touch on his back was an infuriating delight. Cloud braved eye contact. "You got seasick?"

"Yep. It was really bad. All my bunkmates hated me for a solid two months until I was told about the earplug thing."

"You don't wear them anymore though, right?" Cloud glanced at the ear he could see, which was free from an earplug, but did have a piercing hole without a stud in it.

Zack's hand finally left Cloud's back and went to touch his own earlobe. "No, don't need them anymore. I adjusted to being at sea for so long. But if I'm taking shore-leave for more than a month then I have to get my sea legs back again."

"Ah."

Zack smiled at him. Cloud felt hot from the previous touch and Zack's presence in general. He returned his gaze to the ocean.

Zack seemed to follow the stare and after some quiet said, "Hey, if you need something to take your mind off all this you should come down to my bunk at Twenty-one hundred. Me and the gang are going to unwind and play poker. I never got to see you play in high school, but I heard you were good."

Cloud couldn't help but smile at that and said he'd think about it.

* * *

A few hours passed. Cloud felt better for the earplug and told his dad he'd be gone for a while, taking Zack up on the offer, as a distraction would be nice. Also, the way Zack smiled at him made his heart race. He didn't want to stay away, no matter how embarrassing it was. There was no harm in hanging out.

He made his way through the corridors to the location Zack had described, taking a fair few wrong turns and having to ask an officer for directions on the way there.

He figured he must've been in the bowels of the ship with how long he'd walked and how hot and clammy the air felt. But finally, he made it to what he thought was the right place and knocked on the gunmetal grey bolted door. He heard some commotion through the door and what sounded like his name being called out. The door swung open inward, revealing Zack's grinning face. Cloud inhaled deeply at the sight of the man still wearing his uniform, but the blue jacket unzipped and his hair hanging loose in long tresses.

"There he is!" Zack stuck his arm around Cloud and pulled him in, with an added, "Watch your step."

The quarters were tight, long but narrow, and stuffy. Pipes running along the ceiling and the bulkhead made the space feel even more cramped and claustrophobic. Straight ahead was a bunk bed. A washbasin was set into the wall on the right, with a fold-out table pulled out of that part of the wall. A fan stood on top of it, blowing on the hardest setting. On the left side stood a makeshift table, much larger than the fold-out on the right, with four people sitting around, on crates, shuffling cards and eating snacks.

After a swift introduction to Biggs, Kunsel, Cissnei, and Reno, they all shuffled and made space for Cloud, pulling out a spare milk crate with a cushion on top of it for him.

"Yo, you better be _amazing," _Reno drawled, a lollipop shoved between his lips, "Zack's been holding us up waiting for you."

"And, frankly, he's been talking you up like you're the best thing since sliced bread," Kunsel added.

Zack, sitting next to Cloud, laughed nervously and rubbed at his neck. "It's not like that."

"It's exactly like _that,_" Cissnei grinned from across the table.

Cheeks heating up a little, Cloud muttered, "Sorry. I got a bit lost."

"Don't worry about it. We're just giving Zack shit," Kunsel ease.

"Yo, we get it's a maze down here. Biggs got so lost once we couldn't find him for ten hours," Reno barked with a brash laugh, and the table erupted.

The cards were dealt and the game started. It wasn't very long before the first member of the party, Zack, folded and removed an article of clothing. Cloud stared as the jacket came off.

"Yo, he told you this was _strip poker,_ right?" Reno asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Cloud's mortification showed. Everyone laughed and Zack gave him an apologetic look. At least that explained why everyone was dressed in their long-sleeved uniform jackets despite the heat.

"That's okay with you, right? You can keep your clothes on if you fold," Zack said.

"It's…" he took a hard swallow, "fine. I don't think I'll lose too much."

The table chortled.

"Big talk. You better deliver, mate," Biggs sneered.

"Yo, let's see what you've got. We keep playing until someone is completely naked." They all looked at Zack, who grinned sheepishly.

"Do you lose a lot?" Cloud inquired, not sure how he felt about the prospect of seeing Zack naked.

"Nah. They're just being mean," he laughed with a nervous edge.

A suspicious hum went up around the table and they played on.

Zack lost a lot.

"You're really bad at this game," Cloud remarked as he watched the man beside him pull off the third shirt in a row, to finally arrive at a singlet.

The table erupted with laughter.

"It's why he gets dressed up extra special on strip poker nights," Cissnei commented.

"I'm taking one for the team. Otherwise we'd finish the game in half an hour," Zack muttered, sweating over his card, with what was probably the worst poker face Cloud had ever seen.

"Yo, instead you keep it going for forty-five minutes with all that getup" Reno jeered through a mouthful of chips.

"You can thank me for my sacrifice by losing a little bit more," Zack suggested.

"Nah, wouldn't want to take your job away from you," Reno clicked his tongue and winked.

The game went on for about two hours because Zack begged Cloud for help. Cloud did his best to keep Zack from losing all his clothes. It was in Cloud's best interest too, because he couldn't deal with an ever-increasingly naked Zack Fair sitting next to him, leaning in, showing him his cards. That hot, clammy bare skin pressing against him made Cloud lose concentration. Zack had been the reason he'd lost his shirt, shoes, and one sock by the time everyone else was down to their underwear.

So Cloud called it quits with helping the other man, which he received a stupidly adorable pout for.

Zack grumbled as he peeked at his cards, looking pained, and sighed heavily. "I fold."

Cissnei and Reno shrieked with giggles and screamed, "_Finally!"_

"You two are such perverts." Zack turned to Cloud, and quietly said, "They're perverts."

"Yo, you're the one who insists on having these nights. Now lose the briefs, sugar," Reno smirked, folding his arms behind his head, and leaning against the wall, eyeballing Zack, who slowly rose from his crated seat.

Cloud felt hotter than before. He'd been keeping his eyes on his cards for the most part, and now more than ever he glued his sight to his cards. He tried to ignore the sight of Zack in his periphery. Tried to ignore seeing the man hook his fingers underneath the last piece of fabric he wore and shuck them off.

Zack stood proud and tall, hands on hips. "There. Done. I'm out. Game over after you all fold too."

Biggs averted his eyes and ordered Zack to sit down. Kunsel chuckled, asking why Biggs wasn't used to this by now, as Zack _always _lost first. Cissnei whistled and Reno slapped Zack on the ass. Cloud hid his face behind the cards he held, feeling awfully hot and red. He knew hiding his face wouldn't do anything. His chest was red from embarrassment and his heart raced.

Zack sat down and brushed against him, leaning in. "Show me your cards."

Cloud's breath caught in his chest. He told himself not to look down as he let Zack peek and 'help' him, despite it being more of a hindrance and caused Cloud to lose his other sock.

The round finally ended and they packed up their things as well as reclaiming their articles of clothing—which proved to be a strange ritual in itself—apparently different articles of clothing had different values attached to them. Jackets and shirts were worth $5. Shoes and socks $10 each, Pants $20, and underwear $50. The person wanting their clothes back had to pay up.

"I don't have any money on me," Cloud observed with a panic.

"It's okay, I'll spot you," Zack announced from where he rummaged through a box.

"With what money? You got paid last week and lost it all," Biggs advised, pulling a wad of cash out and reclaiming his items from the others.

"Lovely that you're keeping track of my spending."

"It's my job as the Purser." Biggs handed Cloud some money and reclaimed his pants.

"Oh. It's okay. Got some money now," Cloud told Zack, waving the note about and handing it over to Reno to get his shoes back.

More money exchanged hands and articles of clothing were traded. Zack looked on woeful since he hadn't won anything. He stood, dejected, a cushion pressed to his crotch to maintain some semblance of modesty.

"Can I pay you guys in kisses?"

The group snorted and scoffed, but all acquiesced with the request, except for Biggs, who said Zack could get all the clothes from him if he _didn't_ kiss him. And Cloud… well, he stayed silent on the matter and simply observed the butterflies in his stomach as he nervously watched everyone leaving the room. The ones who had agreed to the deal kissed Zack on the lips as they exited one by one, handing the man various clothes. Reno grabbed the back of Zack's head and dipped him into a deep kiss, handing over one set of boxers and one of Zack's shirts.

"I'm keeping your sock and the other jocks. You can either pay up or try winning them back some other way," Reno winked and waved goodbye to Cloud.

The door shut. Zack chuckled and wiped at his mouth. He turned to face the room and was still buck naked, but now clutched two shirts, a pair of shorts, one pair of boxers and one sock.

"Did Reno just insinuate what I _think_ he insinuated?"

Zack chuckled. "Yeah. Don't worry, I always find money to pay the jerk back. Can I get my clothes back from you with some kisses? You got my jacket and pants, along with other stuff, but _those_ two things I really _do _need."

Cloud gulped, his eyes landing on the pile of clothes sitting on the makeshift table and then at Zack, drawing closer, the bundle of clothes held against his crotch, but still leaving an exquisite view of his defined abs, taut and smooth chest, and muscular arms. He'd resisted perving at the other man, but now… he wet his lips.

Zack smiled softly, towering before him and bending down a little. "Can I kiss you?" Zack husked, a seductive smile playing on his lips.

Cloud wanted to try at words, but his throat was parched. He nodded instead. Zack smiled all the softer and the faint exhale of a held in sigh brushed against Cloud's cheek as Zack stooped right before him. His breath smelled of peanuts and raisins. Cloud couldn't hide his burning cheeks.

"You're really cute when you blush," Zack husked, stroking his knuckles over Cloud's cheek. "Can I tell you something?" the breath of Zack's words brushed against Cloud's lips with the man's close proximity.

"What?" Cloud whispered, his gaze darting between dark blue eyes and luscious lips. His body practically _buzzed._

Zack's lips quirked. "I always had a bit of a crush on you." He closed the fraction of space left between them, and pressed warm lips to Cloud's, who's heart thundered painfully in his chest.

The peck to lips ended too quickly as Zack pulled back smiling, a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

_Crush_? Cloud's head screamed at him. His heart felt ready to burst out of his chest. He wet his lips, not knowing what to say. "I've…" he swallowed, "still got more of your clothes."

A laugh shook through Zack. He leaned in again and this time Cloud eagerly closed the distance between them, fitting his lips to Zack's, hardly believing he was doing this right now. He could feel Zack's smile and then the other man drew in and sucked on Cloud's bottom lip, making Cloud heady.

He craned his neck, pushing against Zack, eager and wanting more. Zack swiped his tongue over Cloud's teeth causing a slew of shivers to race through Cloud. He opened up for the other man and whined into the deepening kiss. Zack's hot hands touched Cloud's waist and the sound of the clothes dropping that Zack had been holding, followed.

Their dynamic shifted. Zack got down on his knees without breaking the kiss, but now Cloud was above, igniting a deep thrill inside of him. He pushed into Zack's mouth, making the other man moan. Zack slipped his hands around Cloud's middle, hugging him tight. Cloud slung his arms around Zack's shoulders, drawing them ever closer. They held each other, kissing deeply, and their needy soft sounds filling the room.

They pulled apart, smiling and catching their breaths with cheeks stained red.

"How many pieces of clothing was that?" Cloud puffed gently.

"Don't know. Don't care. I want to kiss you some more," Zack shifted, leaning up and kissing Cloud again, pulling on his bottom lip while running his hand to Cloud's stomach and down to the button of his jeans.

Zack pulled off, breathily puffing, "Can I kiss you here?" He stroked his finger over Cloud's clothed erection.

Cloud huffed out a shallow breath, licking his lips which still tasted like Zack. "Don't you have a bunkmate?"

"He's on shore leave. No one will see us."

Without thinking any harder, Cloud gave many tiny nods.

Zack hummed and rubbed Cloud's shaft harder through clothes, smiling up at him.

Cloud's eyes slipped shut for the pleasure Zack administered upon him. Zack opened Cloud's jeans, making him gasped from the cool feel of the air against his hot skin. Zack's touch on his bare skin scorched and exhilarated. Any possible thought of being self-conscious evaporated at the sound of Zack smacking his lips and humming pleasantly.

Cloud's eyes fluttered open. Zack smiled up at him with seduction and then bent over, licking Cloud's head with gusto. Each flick stole Cloud's breath and made him twitch. Zack stroked Cloud's shaft with short thrusts and took in the head of Cloud's penis, sucking and rubbing his tongue over the slit, under the frenulum, and around the circumference of his head.

Small gasps and moans left Cloud. Grabbing Zack's shoulders tightly, he jerked up into the incredible heat, fucking himself gently in Zack's mouth. Zack responded by sucking harder. He slurped and moaned and used his teeth in a way that drove Cloud dizzy with pleasure. Cloud tangled his fingers in the man's hair and held on to Zack's head, guiding him, which forced a deep moan of wild abandon out of Cloud.

Zack's vocal cords thrummed, vibrating around Cloud's cock. Cloud swallowed and pulled himself out of the pleasure. "Z-ack," he quavered.

The man popped off, his mouth red-rimmed. "Hmm?"

The sight of those lips drew Cloud down like a magnet. He grabbed the back of Zack's head and kissed him with force. Zack chuckled into his mouth and probed him with his tongue, deepening their kiss for heated seconds.

Zack strained out a, "I want to kiss your asshole next."

Cloud inhaled sharply. His skin burned with desire. "You don't have to. You have all your clothes back."

A low chuckle rumbled out of Zack. His hands ran over Cloud, flicking a nipple while with his other hand he cupped Cloud's cheek. "Forget the clothes. I want to have sex with you because I like you. Have liked you for a long time."

Cloud frowned with affection. "I like you too. Liked you since I puked on your shoes."

Zack burst out laughing and his face twitched with emotion. He rubbed Cloud's cheek and stroked Cloud's cock with his other hand, squeezing gently. "I think… same for me, really," he chuckled some more. "So… can I? Can _we?"_

With a shaky breath, Cloud nodded.

Zack raised up on his knees sharply, capturing Cloud in another kiss before he jumped up completely and lifted Cloud to his feet.

"I need you out of your pants. I hate being the only one naked," Zack smiled with cheek.

Cloud tittered and pushed his pants and underwear down, stepping out as Zack held out his hand. The man led Cloud to the bunk beds, his hands running all over Cloud's body; leaving a slew of goosebumps up Cloud's arms. Cloud got pushed down onto the bottom bunk and Zack climbed on top of him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply. Cloud ran his hands against Zack's skin, scorching hot to the touch, strength rippling through every fiber of muscle.

With his heart in his throat and his body trembling, he revelled in the kisses Zack left as he made his way down to Cloud's cock and ass. Zack took Cloud quickly into his mouth when he got back down to his cock. Cloud clamped his thighs around Zack's head, keeping him there, which made Zack chuckle and suck harder.

Cloud whimpered and released the man, who popped off his cock after a few more sucks. Zack grabbed Cloud's thighs, lifting them up and spreading them. Cloud hooked his toes up against the slats of the bed above, to keep his ass high. Zack chuckled. "Thanks, darling." He blew against Cloud's asshole and hummed before his tongue connected, licked, and pushed inside.

"Oh, God," Cloud whinged in a high pitch, shudders ravaging his limbs and tingles speeding up and down his spine.

Zack sucked, licked, and kissed him expertly. Wet sounds emanated. Zack probed his tongue deeper. Cloud stifled a whine.

"Do you want something bigger?" Zack asked with a breathy rumbling.

Cloud nodded and eked out a, "Yes."

Zack gently pulled Cloud's legs down and pushed himself towards Cloud's face, depositing a kiss to his cheek. Cloud grabbed Zack's shoulders and smashed his lips to the other man's lips, kissing him. Zack dissolved, going limp against Cloud and letting Cloud suck sharply on him. He moaned into Cloud's mouth and his hot wet erection burned against Cloud's stomach. It brought Cloud back to realising what he wanted. He released Zack with a, "Sorry."

Zack chuckled. "No. I like you being forceful." He smiled and crawled out of the bunk, standing before Cloud and rummaging through a drawer attached to the top bunk.

Cloud gaped and stared at Zack's exquisite body and… his rigid cock which stood tall and proud. Drawn to it, Cloud sat up and leaned forward. He grabbed for Zack's cock, getting a surprised sounding gasp out of the other man. Cloud leaned forward some more, out of the bunk to see Zack smiling down at him.

"Can I…" Cloud asked.

Pushing the drawer closed and holding condoms and a tube of lubricant, Zack nodded and tilted his hips forward. "Please."

Cloud wanted to have a little taste before he got to ride what he held in his hand. He closed the distance and slipped Zack's magnificent cockhead between his lips, sucking on the salty warm flesh.

A strained high-pitched whine left Zack. Cloud cast his eyes up to see the man tilting his head back.

"Oh fuck. Cloud. Fuck. I want to fuck you raw."

Flutters and a need to let Zack do that to him flooded Cloud. He pulled off. "Do it."

Zack paused with a heavy huff and after a long gaze, he launched into action, climbing back on the bed. Cloud shuffled backward, spread his legs to let Zack crawl up against him. They kissed, with Zack pushing him down against the pillow. A slight wet sound drifted to Cloud's ears. He spread his legs wider, pushed his hips against Zack and sank down against the fingers as they pushed against him.

Cloud sighed softly. Zack mouthed at his neck, pulling at skin and growling as he finger fucked Cloud, roughly adding in fingers with quick succession. Cloud wrapped his legs and arms around the other man. The needy urgency in Zack's touch ignited and fanned the passion and desire inside himself to an infernal degree.

Zack pulled out and hunched while slipping on the condom. He then jerked Cloud a little, making him gasp, and slipped a condom onto Cloud too. Cloud grabbed the lubricant, helping himself to a generous dollop and slathered Zack's cock in it. He used the moment to fully revel in and explore Zack's length and satisfying girth with his hand.

Biting his lip, Zack watched on. "Your hand feels so good. I like," Zack gasped and arched his back, "when you pull my balls like that."

Cloud let out a raspy breath and did it again.

"Oh yeah," Zack murmured, a quiver to his voice which had Cloud's stomach all in knots.

Cloud pumped Zack a few more times, paying special attention to the man's scrotum and base before he spread his legs as wide as possible, inviting Zack closer.

Zack crawled over Cloud, dotingly dropping kisses as he went. Cloud meanwhile grazed his hands over Zack's back, the hard sinewy muscles he found there making his cock twitch. Zack peppered Cloud's neck with kisses and rubbed his cockhead between Cloud's ass cheeks, teasing and gently probing.

"Please," Cloud breathed.

Zack growled against Cloud's ear, pressed a kiss behind the shell and pushed inside slowly. They both sucked in a deep breath air. Zack was big. He went slow. A feral grunt left Cloud and he dug his nails into Zack's skin as the sensation of the delicious stretch intensified.

"I'm not hurting you, am I," Zack husked.

"No. I… it's so good," he strained past the groan of desire still forcing its way out as Zack pushed his way in.

Zack moaned and rocked in and out of Cloud, plunging ever deeper every couple of thrusts. He rested his head against Cloud's chest, small words of pleasure and desire leaving his throat and then stilled when he was fully sheathed.

Cloud's heart thundered, both their breaths labored. Cloud stroked Zack's sweaty back. The cabin felt moist and thick with desire. Even the fan, which still oscillated, couldn't penetrate the sweltering heat of their passion for one another.

"This feels so good," Cloud husked and rocked his hips.

Zack took a deep breath and raised his head. "Tell me if you need me to take it easy, okay?"

Cloud nodded. "Okay."

Zack rose a little more, hunching so as not to hit his head on the bunk above. He grabbed at the slats supporting the bunk above with both his hands, using it as leverage and rocked in and out of Cloud, gentle at first but after four thrusts went at it full tilt.

Cloud's breath caught in his chest from the intensity. He threw his hands up behind his head to stop himself from being smashed against the headboard. His head swam from dizzying full pleasure and his heart felt ready to explode. The fullness of Zack's shaft was incredible, every thrust sending an electric tingle through him. Zack's abdominal muscles rippled, his biceps were on full display. Cloud groaned over the intoxicating sight. Zack fucked him without mercy, his cheeks hollowing with the intensity of his puffing, and a look of sheer pleasure and concentration creasing his brows. Sweat poured off him and trickled against Cloud, making the rutting movements slippery.

Zack let go with one hand and grabbed Cloud's cock, jerking him in rhythm with his mad thrusting. Cloud's stomach spasmed and he nearly lost it, but clawed back from the brink of orgasm with a deep breath and squinting frown.

Zack kept fucking him. Cloud reached up, his fingertips grazing over Zack's flat stomach. The touch made Zack open his eyes and smile. He eased off a little, though still jerked Cloud as hard as before. He leaned down and captured Cloud in a kiss before drawing off and breathily suggesting, "Roll over for me?"

Cloud did as asked, tucking his knees under himself and sticking his ass in the air. Zack grunted with lust, grabbed Cloud's ass cheeks and squeezed, spreading them apart a bit more. "Your ass is a masterpiece."

The laugh died in Cloud's throat and instead he moaned into the pillow as Zack tongued around his hole and then thrust in and out. The heat and wet disappeared and Cloud felt Zack's hot and hard cock brush against him once again. The tip entered with slow care. Zack sank into him, sighing with pleasure. He grabbed Cloud's hips and thumped in and out of him at full ravaging speed.

The force of it took Cloud's breath away. He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered his delight into the mattress below.

"Fuck. Yes. Fuck. God. Cloud. Fuck," Zack huffed, gripping harder, plowing faster. The bed groaned.

Cloud reached for himself, jerking mercilessly, every atom inside himself pulsing with pleasure. Zack's weight descended on Cloud as the man lay his slippery chest against Cloud's clammy back. Zack kept fucking him, humping, skin slapping. They both grunted. The smell and sound of sex sat thick in the air. Zack placed soft kisses against the nape of Cloud's neck. His hand chased Cloud's away and took over pulling and jerking Cloud's needy shaft.

Zack's name rolled out of Cloud's mouth, accompanied by moans. The pressure built. Zack bit Cloud's shoulder, gentle and then with force. Cloud cried out, a tingle of delight racing down his body and the pain pushing him over the edge and into his overwhelming hot orgasm. He mewled and whimpered as he spasmed. Zack grunted and his relentless thrusting stuttered. Cloud felt the man's abdomen ripple against his skin and heard the soft moan of pleasure as Zack succumbed to his own pleasure.

Both men's breaths rasped. Zack still rocked in and out of Cloud, but at an impossibly gentle pace, and softly stroked and squeezed Cloud's spent cock as their orgasms faded. Slowly, Zack peppered Cloud with sloppy kisses until their breaths evened out. He then pulled out, leaving Cloud feeling sadly empty, and carefully maneuvered Cloud to roll over onto his back. Cloud's eyes had trouble focusing. "I think… you fucked… my brains out."

Zack's chuckle rumbled, almost like a purr. With a finger, Zack tilted Cloud's head to the side to look at him. They smiled at each other. Zack swept hair out of Cloud's face and cupped his cheek, tucking his finger under Cloud's chin and leaned in for a soft, sensual kiss.

Cloud raked his fingers through Zack's sweat-soaked hair and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him closer. He could feel the racing of Zack's heart against his chest. His own heart thundered. They kept stopping their kisses to catch their breaths, huffing with small chuckles before going in for another round of deep, tongue sucking shows of affection.

Because it _was_ affection that Cloud felt bubbling up inside himself for the other man. He felt inexplicably close to Zack. He'd had enough sex in the past to know it wasn't the euphoric high making him… love-struck. He held genuine affections for Zack. Had held them dormant for so long. Had forgotten about them, until he'd run into the man again.

"I like that smile on you," Zack murmured, a deep warmth tinting his timbre and sparkling in his eyes. "What're you thinking about?"

Too hot and clammy to be worried about the creeping blush actually showing on his flushed skin, Cloud murmured with a smile, "How much I've missed you."

Zack's smile broadened and he nuzzled Cloud before he started his feathery onslaught of kisses.

* * *

They stayed in bed for a while, entangled and brushing meandering fingertips against each other. They didn't speak much, simply enjoying the act of holding one another and sharing soft kisses.

Zack stroked Cloud's hair and fondled his ears. "You've still got it in," he remarked in regards to the earplug.

"It's really helped."

They smiled at each other.

Zack tilted Cloud's head to the right and deposited a kiss behind his ear before murmuring against his skin, "I'm glad I can help you."

A shiver shot through Cloud. "Being here with you is helping with taking my mind off of everything else too. Thank you so much," he said with as much gravity as he could muster.

Zack shuffled a little closer, picked up Cloud's hand and interlaced their fingers. "I hope you know that this doesn't have to be a once-off, y'know. Now that we found each other, I'd like to stay in touch."

Cloud squeezed Zack's hand. His placid heart roused and fluttered. "I'd like that."

They shared a little kiss.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Cloud's breath got stuck in his chest and his toes felt inexplicably warm. The invitation was incredibly enticing. Yet with a heaviness blooming in his chest, he said, "If I was alone, yes, but I think I need to get back to check on the dogs and my dad, so he doesn't worry."

"Yeah, sure. I get that."

It proved difficult for Cloud to leave though. The bed was comfortable, the company downright snuggly and homey. That thought made Cloud chuckle inwardly. To be thinking of Zack as a home in the midst of him possibly having lost his actual home… it was a little bit funny, in a sick sort of a way.

He got up and dressed eventually though. They shared many more kisses and touches but Zack ended up being the one who called it a night, saying he needed to get to sleep because he was back on duty in a few hours time. He walked Cloud back to the cargo hold, where they shared more kisses and quiet titters and finally, _actually_ said goodnight.

* * *

For the limited time that Cloud was still on board the naval vessel, Zack came to check in on him whenever possible. The 8 hours remaining of their 30-hour trip onboard ended all too quickly,

The ship pulled into port and all the refugees had to get off.

The sadness Cloud had been ignoring became too big. At least he got to see Zack before he disembarked. They hugged. They kissed. Yet all the affection they showed each other only grew the sense in Cloud that he was truly losing a part of himself. They exchanged contact information and made promises to stay in touch because that is all that they could do.

Over the weeks and months, they talked over social media and over crackly phone lines that kept dropping out. Cloud kept Zack apprised of his house situation; it had been lost to the fires. They had to start anew. And as devastating as that was… Cloud at least had someone in his life to confide in and to feel genuine, deep care from.

And on Cloud's birthday, when the doorbell rang in the place he now called his new home, that sense of something being askew and amiss vanished with the arrival of Zack Fair, at the doorstep, holding a potted plant.

"I brought you a housewarming gift!"

Cloud laughed and cried and threw his arms around the other man, who dropped the gift.

"Shoot. I'm sorry. I'll get you another one."

Cloud laughed harder before saying, "No, I should be sorry. But don't worry about the plant. _You're_ the real gift." Cloud squeezed him tightly around the middle.

Zack chuckled and nuzzled him tight. Cloud looked forward to spending the whole week with his boyfriend. 

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes:** If you at all enjoyed this story, some comments would be appreciated. Have a good day!


End file.
